


October 9th: Rainy Day

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Rainy days = staying in bed





	October 9th: Rainy Day

The barely-there kiss to his forehead did little to wake Bucky, he merely shuffled in his sleep and twitched his mouth into a small smile with a soft murmur. 

It was only when strong arms pulled him to a solid, warm chest that he began to stir, brow wrinkled slightly in confusion before blinking sleepily and muttering, "thought you'd gone for a run?"

With a gentle "sssh" Steve rubbed soothing circles into Bucky's back with one hand as he gently twined his fingers through soft brown hair with the other, "go back to sleep baby, it's raining so I'm stayin' here."

"Good" Bucky mumbled into Steve's sternum before going back to his snooze, Steve following not far behind.

When Steve woke up the second time, Bucky was still asleep on his chest, the small puddle of drool he was leaving more adorable than disgusting after all their years together. It took every ounce of his renowned strategic skill and planning to ease himself out from underneath the brunet without waking him, but Steve managed it and had a little victory dance before smiling softly back at the bed as Bucky shuffled himself up to cuddle into Steve's pillow instead. 

Moving quietly around their home, Steve set about making breakfast for the pair of them; freshly brewed coffee (the milkiest of lattes with sugar for both of them) and plates piled high with pancakes and swimming in syrup, before setting it on a tray (a big one!) and making his way back to their bedroom. 

The tray was set carefully at the foot of their bed while he opened the curtains just enough to allow them to see through the window from the bed, the weather outside too dark and grey to bring in much light. 

But it was enough to rouse Bucky, causing the brunet to wriggle and grumble under the sheet, "Stevie?" came the sleepy call. 

"Right here Buck, move over so I can get back in with the tray."

More grumbling followed but Bucky did as asked and the pair were soon sitting up against their headboard, propped up by their many pillows, blankets and sheets around their hips and breakfast spread between them. 

After he'd had enough coffee to form sentences, Bucky gestured towards the window with a syrup coated fork, "rainin'"

"I told you that earlier" Steve replied through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Is it gonna do it all day?" 

"Yeah looks like it Buck."

"Hmph" Bucky huffed in response, pouting at the weather, "well can we just stay in here then?"

Steve stopped eating to lean over and smack a sticky kiss onto Bucky's equally sticky lips (yay, syrup!) and nodded, "Of course, we'll have a duvet day yeah?"

Bucky returned the kiss with a smile, "Sounds perfect sweetheart." 

The smile then dropped off his face when he noticed that Steve had actually used his kiss as a decoy to steal one of his pancakes, the sneaky bastard. "Rogers! Gimme my pancake back!"

"Nuhuh, don't know what you mean Buck" came the muffled reply as Steve shoved as much food as he could physically manage into his mouth. "Ugh! Did you just put syrup on my nose?!"

"Yes! You stole my pancake!"

"Y'know that's gonna get stuck in the plates right?" 

"Oh for fucks sake.. you're cleaning it."

"Your hand. Your syrup."

Bucky quite literally growled at that, "I'll put in your hair..." he threatened.

"I'll help you clean it after breakfast."

"Thank you, Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
